


Silly Stevie

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Arcades, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: as i was writing this i literally couldn't stop laughing jshdjkhg
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan
Series: Casablanca Plaza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Silly Stevie

it was before hours at overjoysticked: a vintage arcade on the lower level. steven and his boyfriend, duff, were the first ones there. stevie took it upon himself to start cleaning up the place. duff’s job was to refill the arcade machines with the tickets. steven took down the Important Vintage Collectables™️ from the shelves. he grabbed a feather duster and started sweeping the shelf clean.

as he reached up to clean, stevie’s shirt rode up just so you could see the tiniest bit of skin. duff slowly crept behind him, and steven’s sides with two fingers. steven made a surprised, high pitched squeal. duff continued to poke and poke as steven trashed around.

“quit poking my sides, you know i’m ticklish!”

“i know,” duff reached down to trace circles over the pasty flesh of his sides. “that’s why i’m doing it!”

“duffy, nooo!” the shorter blonde made a dash to the older video game consoles.

“duffy, YES!!” unfortunately for steven, duff was a lot faster than he was. he had his boyfriend corner, giving him the perfect time to strike.

“back off!!” the shorter blonde wiggled the feather duster under duff’s armpits.

“how dare you try to beat the tickle monster at his own game?!” duff jokingly roared. i’ll be taking that as well, thank you!“ he took the feather duster out of stevie’s hand, and shoved it in his back pocket.

"my weapon!” steven launched into duff, attempting to tackle him to the ground.

“now, you’ve really got it coming!” he picked steven up over his shoulders. steven tried to resist by kicking around, but it was no use.

“put me down, you absolute _degenerate!!_ ” he helplessly shrieked. steven was draped across the couch near the old gaming consoles. duff climbed over the couch and straddled his hips.

“you did this to yourself…” duff snuck his hands under steven’s shirt. he quickly fluttered the feather duster his lover’s bare front. “tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!!!”

“NOO-” steven was screaming laughing, his loud giggles sounding through the arcade. the room was lit fairly dark, so no one outside could see what was going on.

“arms up!” duff commanded as he moved his wiggling fingers towards steven’s ribs.

“i cahahahan’t!” stevie’s arms slammed down in front of his chest. duff unfolded them to gain access to the ribcage.

“silly stevie, put your arms up!”

“IT TICKLESS”

“i don’t care! put your arms up!!” steven just cackled in response. duff pinned his boyfriend’s arms over his head. he lifted his thin t shirt to gain full access to his abdomen. steven hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. “i said arms up, dingus!”

“my hands aren’t in the way, though!”

“i want to see your pretty smile!”

“I CAHAHAHAN’T” steven protested.

“if you keep your arms up, i’ll pay for your next slushi.” and just like that, steven’s arms shot up over his head. there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for a little sugar!

“there we go!” duff’s bony fingers dug into stevie’s hips, emitting laughter from both. they were soft, but not quite squishy enough to qualify as love handles. regardless, they were still so precious.

“YOU ARE EVIHIHIHILL”

“are you going to cooperate, or do i have to activate the giggle button?”

“NOHOHO, NOT MY BEHEH- _GAAAHAHAHAA”_ a lone finger plunged into his belly button as duff’s free hand struggled to keep steven’s arms up. he swirled said finger in the crevice, making sure to reach the bottom every time.

duff rubbed his cheeks towards steven’s belly button. he turned his head around so that his lips were in contact with the skin. stevie was practically sweating bullets. duff took a deep breath and _**PFBFBFT.**_ steven hadn’t been tickled like this in an awfully long time, let alone by _duff_. stevie kept trying to say something, but duff’s raspberries would cut him off every time.

“is that your response to everything?!” PFBFBFT. “c-can i just say a single word without-” PPPPFFFBFFBFBFTTTT. with that elongated raspberry, steven’s laugh rose, like, two octaves higher. “hhHH DUHUHUFF-” PFBFBTFBFBT. stevie’s shrieks toned down to slightly quieter cackles. duff was about to go in for another raspberry, but couldn’t because he was laughing so hard. then suddenly, duff heard banging on the glass door. izzy was locked outside of the arcade!

“duff, i know you’re in there! let me in!” izzy continued to bang on the glass.

“we’ll continue this later, okay?” steven gave duff a thumbs up. “or should i call izzy over for backup?” steven blushed as he froze in place. “no, i’m just joking.” the taller blonde kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
